


All of Me Loves All of You

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: Send a Pic, Get a Fic prompts [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader fic - Freeform, or something like it, reader imagine, shane walsh imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane surprises you with a marriage proposal... or something like that but not quite





	All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by @misanthr00pe
> 
> Part of my send a pic, get a fic concept of writing fics for the month of October - ROUND TWO!

With a heavy groan, you unlock and open the door to your and Shane’s house while balancing a grocery bag and your backpack in your arms, then enter a dark hallway expecting a silent home. It is quite late and Shane is supposed to be at work still, meaning you have some time to make him a late-night snack before you collapse into your bed and say goodbye to the world until the next morning. Grading students’ papers could wait until tomorrow, when your brain can actually function.

Instead, a sound of a romantic tune coming from the bedroom surprises you; the closer you get to it, cautiously following the sound, the more you can discern the lyrics. Smiling, you shake your head in amusement. It’s one of those songs you often hear playing on the radio while driving, and you remember just how much Shane teases you for liking it whenever you ride together.

Pushing the already ajar door, you take in the sight of your bed adorned with dozens of scarlet roses and fairy lights laid out on a white comforter. The blinds are pulled down so the only light in the room is coming from those faint fairy lights, giving the whole room a soft feel.

Looking up, you see Shane standing by his side of the bed in a black t-shirt, his arms behind his back. In spite of the poor lighting, you can tell his eyes are gleaming with joy and that adorable half-smile is playing on his shaven face.

“Um, Shane?” you mutter in confusion, almost dropping the heavy grocery bag. In an instant, Shane takes the bag and your backpack and sets them down on the floor before cradling your face in his hands and brushing his nose against yours. You body relaxes at the touch, lips spreading into a smile before you hug him. The firmness of his arms around you and the way he’s brushing his hands up and down your back is soothing after a day’s work; as it always happens, your minds shuts down and you forget everything except him, at least for awhile.

“You gonna explain to me what you did to our bed?” you ask eventually, combing your fingers through the hairs at the nape of neck, your fingers scratching his scalp. You do it because his hair is way too soft and because he makes the cutest of sounds then.

“Ummm, right.” He glances down at you, his hand trembling slightly as he laces it with yours and brings it to his chest. “So, you know how we’ve been fighting a lot lately about getting married.”

“Oh...”

It’s not that you’ve been fighting per se, more like having loud discussions in which you state you don’t see the need in getting married. A piece of paper has no significance to you, you just don’t see the need in obtaining someone else’s validation of your relationship and feelings. 

Shane started asking questions about marriage a few months ago and none of the conversations ever ended well. You would always come up with reasons why there was no need for a marriage.

You already live together. You share the expenses. You consider each other family and much more. He’s the man you love, one of the rare people you trust implicitly. You share everything with each other.

What difference would a piece of paper make?

And as you sigh and start listing out loud all these reasons once more, Shane shakes his head and steps back, retrieving a piece of paper from the back pocket. You’re still talking, and to be honest, you’re getting annoyed Shane doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to you. Instead he’s unfolding the paper in silence that your own voice starts to sound irritating to you so you shut up, crossing your arms on your chest. An uncomfortable feeling settles in your stomach. Closing your eyes, you squeeze hard trying to calm down because you don’t want to fight with Shane, especially not over something like this.

When you open your eyes, Shane’s holding the unfolded paper in front of him with the writing facing you and as you read it, you start laughing. It says _Shut the fuck up and let’s just be happy and grow old together_

As funny as this is, secretly you fear this is just a prologue and that he is going to propose anyway. You half expect him to go on one knee and if he does that, you know you could never say yes. Your sweaty palms and thundering heart don’t let you focus on much else.

You ask in a whisper, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

His face is all serious, eyes locked with yours, voice determined. “It means I don’t want to marry you and I’m never gonna propose to you. But I do want to spend my life with you and I won’t let somethin’ as stupid as a piece of paper stand between us. I love you and nothing can change that. So,” he pauses to take a breath, “let’s agree not to marry, ever, and be done with fighting over this.”

Tears are coming down your cheeks and a giggle escapes you even though you tried to stop it. Shane is grinning widely, waiting expectantly for your answer.

“So, this is like an anti-proposal,” you say as you approach him, wiping your cheeks.

Shane smirks. “Somethin’ like it.”

“And the roses? The lights? That song you mock me for liking?”

You take the paper form his hands and fold it, putting it on the bed before wrapping your arms around his waist. His arms end up around you and he sways you a little to the ending notes of the song.

“Well, I figured,” he kisses a spot below your ear, “even if I’m not proposing to you, I can still be romantic,” a kiss on your cheek, “and you can remember this day as our _never-getting-engaged-slash-married_ day,” and finally, his lips find yours and you just let him lead.

When the kiss ends briefly, he adds, “We can even celebrate it as an anniversary.”

Nodding, you let him know that you agree and he surprises you again by taking a rose from the bed and trapping it between his teeth just as another song comes on.

“Wanna dance?” His words are mostly unintelligible but you manage to understand him and laughing, you take his hand.

When he twirls and dips you dramatically as if someone was actually recording this performance, you laugh so hard you lose your footing and you both end up on the floor, Shane holding the rose in his hand.

“You’re so silly.” Caressing his cheek, you nudge his nose with yours. “I’m so looking forward to spending my unmarried life with you.”

His eyes tell you all without him having to say anything, and when he pulls you on top of him, you welcome his hungry hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced in this chapter: John Legend - All of Me
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my inspiration :D
> 
> If you love Shane as much as I do, check out my other Shane fics
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
